Konoha Monster Hunter
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Tim 7 VS Apceros! Siapakah yang akan menang? #CHAPTER 2 UPDATE#
1. Begining

Sekarang kita telah berada di era tradisional. Era dimana segala sesuatunya belum terjamah oleh segala yang berbau tekhnologi canggih. Tapi, jangan kalian kira bahwa di era ini segalanya berlangsung aman dan tenteram. Kalian salah total.

Justru di era ini, jika kalian lengah sedikit maka nyawa kalian jadi taruhannya. Kalian tahu apa alasannya?...

Karena kami semua, hidup bersama dengan para **monster**.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : MULTICHAP, AU**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE/FANTASY**

**MONSTER HUNTER©CAPCOM**

(AUTHOR NOTE : Diharapkan kepada readers sekalian untuk mencari nama monster yang author cetak tebal di *monsterhunter. wikia* demi kelancaran dan kenyamanan dalam membaca. Trims)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoahmmm...ini sudah pagi ya?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali karena masih terasa ngantuk.

O ya, sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu siapa sebenarnya aku. Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria muda berusia 25 tahun. Well, kupikir usia segitu masih pantas lah dibilang muda. Ya kan?

Aku tinggal sendirian di rumah ini. Dan juga di desa kelahiranku ini, Konohagakure. Sebuah desa perkampungan tempat para banyak hunter profesional tinggal. Tapi, tak semuanya pemburu sih. Ada beberapa orang yang tergolong dalam penduduk biasa. Dan jumlahnya cukup banyak, sekitar kira-kira 40% lah dari total penduduk disini.

Aku adalah seorang pemburu. Ya benar, pemburu. Pemburu burung? Jangan salah bung. Lalu, rusa misalnya? Bukan itu. Kalian pikir singa termasuk? Walau hewan itu tergolong buas, tapi itu masih terlalu remeh bagiku. Yang aku buru bukanlah burung, rusa, ataupun singa. Yang nantinya akan aku buru adalah monster. Monster berukuran besar, bahkan raksasa dengan beragam jenis maupun spesies. Well, kelihatannya cukup mengerikan bukan? Tapi itulah pekerjaanku. Bukan, bahkan pekerjaan mayoritas penduduk yang ada disini. Pekerjaan pemburu monster adalah pekerjaan yang paling disegani dan bahkan digemari banyak gadis-gadis. Selain karena pendapatan yang dihasilkan banyak, yang terpenting selain itu adalah...masalah harga diri dan gengsi bung.

'Tok..tok..tok'

Pintu rumahku diketok dari luar. Siapa sih orang yang serajin ini pagi-pagi berkunjung ke rumah tetangganya?

Akupun melangkah dengan gontai menuju ke arah pintu sembari menguap lebar.

-Ceklek- (Suara pintu yang dibuka)

"Siapa sih ... Do..dobe?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas pelan setelah mengetahui sosok dibalik pintu rumahku.

"He he he, kenapa Teme? Kaget ya?"

Perkenalkan. Sosok yang cukup kurang ajar yang telah berani-beraninya mengganggu privasi seseorang sepagi ini adalah teman dekatku. Bukan malah, lebih tepatnya sahabat terdekatku. Namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi aku lebih sering memanggilnya Dobe. Karena, yah...itu sudah kebiasaan kami sejak kecil sih. Aku memanggilnya Dobe, dan dia memanggilku Teme. Dia juga seorang pemburu sama seperti aku. Usianya sama denganku, hanya terpaut beda beberapa bulan saja. Dan dia juga tetanggaku. Rumahnya hanya tiga blok ke arah kanan dari rumahku.

"Mau apa kau pagi-pagi kemari, Naruto?" Tanyaku sembari menguap karena masih ngantuk.

"Teme, kau masih muda tapi sudah pikun yah? Ckckck" Jawabnya enteng.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Akupun melotot ke arahnya.

"Hey Sasuke, kau lupa ya? Sebentar lagi kan akan ada pertemuan di rumah kepala desa"

"A..apa?" Aku hanya bisa memasang ekspresi melongo.

Shit! Aku lupa. Benar-benar lupa. Hari ini memang akan ada pertemuan para pemburu di rumah kepala desa. Tepatnya pagi ini. Untung saja Naruto mengingatkanku. Jika tidak, yahhh mungkin aku nanti siang akan mendapatkan omelan dan teguran dari Sarutobi-sama.

"Kau tunggu sebentar ya Dobe. Aku akan segera kembali" Akupun bergegas mandi, dan setelah itu langsung menyiapkan peralatan berburuku.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Aku segera memakai pelindung kepalaku, semacam helm yang terbuat dari besi yang sudah jelas pastinya keras dan kuat kualitasnya. Lalu tak lupa pelindung tanganku, yang terbuat dari besi keras juga. Armor dengan berat yang berkisar hingga 3 kg terpasang kokoh di tubuhku. Armor ini adalah armor warisan turun temurun dari keluargaku. Konon, baju pelindung yang berwarna merah gelap ini terbuat dari kulit wyvern **Rathalos**. Wyvern kuat dan amat buas yang amat diincar oleh para pemburu level 4 untuk dihabisi nyawanya. Tentang keterangan wyvern ataupun level hunter, aku jelaskan lain kali saja ya. Dan terakhir, sepatu besiku kupakai guna melindungi kakiku ini.

Akupun berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan setelan pakaian siap tempur.

"Ayo berangkat Dobe" Kataku.

"Woy Teme! Kau mau berburu tanpa senjata apa? Ckckck" Sindir Naruto.

"Shit! Tunggu sebentar" Dan akupun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku guna mengambil senjata andalanku.

Iya, senjata andalanku yang bernama Amaterasu. Sebuah pedang hitam warisan turun temurun dari klanku, klan Uchiha. Pedang sebesar tubuh manusia ini konon dipakai oleh kakek buyutku, Uchiha Madara ketika berusaha mempertahankan desa Konohagakure dari serangan naga legendaris yang bernama **Fatalis **seratus tahun lalu. Beliau bersama kepala desa Konoha pada saat itu, Senju Hashirama berhasil mengalahkan Fatalis walau akhirnya kakek buyutku harus gugur dalam pertempuran.

Pedang bernama Amaterasu ini amat tajam, dan juga amat sulit untuk dikuasai. Selain karena bobotnya yang amat berat, juga karena tak sembarangan hunter mampu mengendalikan jiwa dari pedang legendaris ini. Tapi jika ujung pedang ini menyentuh tubuh monster, hmmm. Bisa dibayangkan betapa dahsyatnya serangan dan luka yang diterima oleh monster itu.

Aku pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto kembali.

"Ayo" Ucapku singkat setelah menutup pintu rumahku.

"Oke Teme" Sahut Naruto sembari mengacungkan senjata andalannya, yang juga termasuk senjata legendaris kepunyaan desa ini.

Tombak raksasa berwarna putih bergaris merah yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan pedangku, dan nama senjata itu juga telah tersohor hingga ke berbagai penjuru negeri. Bagaimana tidak? Tombak yang bernama Rasengan itu telah digunakan oleh ayah Naruto sendiri, Minato Namikaze ketika bertempur melawan **Lao-Shan-Lung**. Iya, Lao-Shan-Lung. Naga yang konon berukuran sebesar gunung dengan ukuran tubuh melebihi Fatalis, yang dua puluh tahun lalu pernah dikalahkan oleh Minato-sama walau akhirnya juga beliau harus mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi keselamatan desa. Dan setelah kematian beliau, Sarutobi-sama yang seharusnya sudah pensiun dalam menjabat mau tak mau diwajibkan untuk naik tahta lagi sebagai kepala desa.

Kami berdua berjalan pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling desa Konohagakure ini. Desa kami tidak besar, tapi juga tidaklah terlalu kecil. Banyak penjual yang berlalu lalang disekitar aku dan Naruto. Ada yang berjualan makanan, minuman, obat-obatan, ataupun mainan anak kecil.

"Teuchi-san! Baru buka toko ya?" Naruto berteriak menyapa penjual weapon dan item yang paling tersohor di desa kami ini.

Toko Ichiraku menjual berbagai macam senjata ataupun peralatan yang amat berguna bagi para pemburu. Kebetulan, Naruto sering nongkrong di toko paman Teuchi ketika sore hari.

"Iya Naruto. Sini mampir dulu" Jawabnya sembari mengelap dan membersihkan senjata dagangannya itu.

"Nanti sore ya paman!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"Dasar kau ini. Hobinya teriak-teriak. Aku bisa tuli kalo seharian disampingmu" Omelku.

"Suka-suka aku donk" Naruto berlagak innocent sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah dinas kepala desa.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya kami berdua telah sampai di depan halaman rumah kepala desa Konohagakure.

Rumah yang cukup besar dengan bentuk tradisional itu, kini telah ramai dipenuhi oleh para hunter-hunter hebat dari desa kami.

"Rame juga ya Dobe" Gumamku.

"Ya iyalah. Wong kita semua disuruh berkumpul. Pastinya ramai kan?" Sahutnya sembari melihat-lihat suasana sekitar.

Kami pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam rumah kepala desa sebelum akhirnya tepaksa berhenti karena suatu hal.

"Narutooo! Sasuke-kunnn!"

Aku dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Dari arah timur, terlihat seorang perempuan dengan pernak-pernik serba pink sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arah kami.

Ku kenalkan. Nama gadis itu adalah Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Dia juga termasuk temanku, dan teman Naruto juga. Kami bertiga tergabung dalam satu tim yang tentunya berisi tiga orang. Tapi, jangan kalian kira Sakura adalah hunter juga. Kalian salah jika mengira demikian. Tugas Sakura dalam tim adalah sebagai pasukan medis. Iya benar. Sebagai hunter pemula, kami awalnya di didik dan dilatih dengan dimasukan ke dalam satu tim. Satu tim terdiri dari 2 hunter, dan seorang pasukan bagian medis. Dan tak lupa, seorang sensei. Tentang sensei kami, akan aku jelaskan nanti saja ya.

"Hosh..hosh..kalian cepat sekali datangnya" Sakura menundukan tubuhnya sembari ngos-ngosan.

"Sakura-chan saja yang datangnya lama" Timpal Naruto.

(Pletakkk)

"Awww, sakit Sakura-chan" Naruto meringis sambil mengelus-elus rambut blonde jabriknya, setelah dijitak oleh Sakura tentunya.

"Ngomong sekali lagi kujitak double kau Naruto. Ehh ada Sasuke-kun juga. Sasuke-kun sehat kan?"

"Hn" Jawabku singkat. Jujur, aku malas sekali meladeni perempuan berambut ngejreng ini.

Suasana disekitar kami berangsur-angsur sepi. Sepertinya, hampir seluruh hunter yang diundang telah masuk ke ruang pertemuan di dalam rumah kepala desa.

"Eh sepertinya sudah hampir dimulai pertemuannya. Ayo masuk" Ajak Sakura kepada aku dan Naruto.

**H**

**U**

**N**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Suasana di dalam ruang pertemuan amatlah ramai dan juga sesak. Padahal luas ruangan ini kurang lebih hany meter saja. Tapi orang yang diundang jumlahnya mencapai 30 setahuku.

Obrolan-obrolan tak jelas arah dan tujuannya telah berhasil membuat suasana di ruangan ini menjadi mirip pasar desa kami. Sepintas kudengar ada yang membicarakan tentang keluarga, kekasih, monster, bahkan yang terparah hingga membicarakan tentang tubuh wanita. Hn, ada juga manusia mesum seperti itu di desa ini.

"Perhatian semuanya" Suara serak nan berwibawa sontak saja membuat seluruh kegaduhan menjadi berhenti seketika.

Suasana kini berganti menjadi hening dan sedikit serius.

"Kita mulai saja rapat pertemuan kita pagi ini" Ucap Sarutobi-sama dengan penuh ketenangan.

Dialah kepala desa Konohagakure ini. Namanya Sarutobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Seorang hunter senior yang telah pensiun. Dia termasuk salah seorang pahlawan di desa ini. Usianya mungkin sudah mencapai kepala tujuh. Tapi, pengalaman dan kehebatannya masih terukir jelas. Dia adalah ayah dari Asuma Sarutobi. Seorang hunter level 4 yang sudah tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Dan juga kakek dari Konohamaru Sarutobi. Seorang bocah yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan mengurutkan tempat duduk berdasar tingkat level kalian semua. Hunter level 1 duduk di barisan sebelah timur. Level 2 di sebelah barat. Level 3 di sebelah utara. Dan level 4 di sebelah selatan"

Sontak saja kami semua segera berpindah tempat dengan tertib, sesuai dengan tempat duduk kami.

O ya, akan kujelaskan maksud mengenai level tingkatan Hunter disini. Ada 5 level dalam dunia hunter. Mulai dari level 1, 2, 3, 4, hingga terakhir 5. Tapi sayangnya, di desa kami hunter level 5 hanya tersisa dua orang. Yang kesatu adalah Sarutobi-sama, dan yang kedua adalah Jiraiya-sama sang anggota Sannin hunter. Tapi sayangnya Jiraiya-sama masih juga merantau hingga sekarang. Tentang Jiraiya-sama dan Sannin hunter, aku jelaskan lain kesempatan saja.

LEVEL 1.

Adalah level paling dasar dan paling awal bagi seseorang yang berkeinginan untuk terjun ke dunia hunter. Biasanya level 1 diisi oleh para remaja berusia dewasa awal. Sekitar 17-20 tahunan. Mengingat usia yang terbilang amat muda dan masih minim pengalaman, tugas-tugas hunter level 1 tidaklah berat. Sebatas sebagai pencari tumbuh-tumbuhan obat, ataupun paling susah yaitu berburu daging **Kelbi **untuk di masak. Iya Kelbi, sejenis monster rusa yang tak terlalu berbahaya.

LEVEL 2.

Adalah level setingkat di atas level 1. Baik dari segi kesulitan maupun tugasnya. Biasanya diisi oleh hunter berusia 20-25, bahkan sampai 30 tahunan. Tugas hunter level 2 sudah cukup sulit. Mereka biasanya ditugasi untuk berburu monster herbivore sejenis **Aptonoth** ataupun kembarannya, **Apceros**. Sejenis monster yang berwujud mirip dinosaurus herbivora, Ankylosaurus. Dan maksimal tugas terberat di level ini, yaitu memburu monster karnivora mirip Velociraptor bernama **Velociprey**. Itu saja hanya 2 sampai 3 ekor. Kebetulan, aku Naruto dan Sakura tergolong ke dalam level 2. Beserta anggota rookie 12 lainnya. Kecuali Neji dan Shikamaru, yang hampir naik promosi ke level 3. Untuk penjelasan tentang rookie 12, nanti saja ya.

LEVEL 3.

Adalah level yang terbilang sudah sulit dalam tugas maupun resikonya. Di level ini, resikonya sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai kematian. Usia hunter di level ini berkisar antara 25-35 tahun. Usia yang terbilang matang dan cukup pengalaman. Monster-monster yang diburu di level ini terbilang karnivora semua. Bahkan, kadang tugas untuk memburu wyvern **Yian Kut-Ku** sudah dimasukan ke dalam agenda hunter level 3. Yian Kut-Ku. Wyvern berukuran paling kecil dengan wujud seperti burung, dan tentunya berparuh. Tapi, walau ukurannya kecil, kecepatannya bisa dikatakan di atas rata-rata. Dan yang paling membuat banyak hunter muak, warna tubuh Yian-Kut-Ku. Senada dengan rambut Sakura, warna pink. Dan setahuku hanya Kurenai-sensei lah yang masuk ke dalam level 3, di antara sensei rookie 12 lainnya.

LEVEL 4.

Adalah level yang benar-benar bergengsi, sekaligus benar-benar mengerikan. Bergengsi karena pasti hunter yang telah mencapai level 4 kekuatan tempurnya dan pengalamannya sudah pasti tinggi. Dan mengerikannya, jarang hunter level 4 yang selamat setelah satu tahun menjabat. Karena hampir setiap saat ada tugas, mereka diwajibkan untuk menghadapi wyvern-wyvern dengan kekuatan dan ukuran yang mengerikan. Sebut saja **Rathalos**. Wyvern berwarna merah bercorak sedikit gelap yang kekuatan dan kengeriannya telah melegenda, menjadi tanggungan para hunter level 4. Kakashi-sensei guru pembimbing kami, Gai-sensei dan Asuma-sensei masuk ke golongan level 4.

LEVEL 5.

Level yang bisa dibilang rajanya para hunter. Kenapa? Hampir semua tokoh hunter yang legendaris entah itu dari desa kami, maupun yang berasal dari 4 desa lainnya menduduki level 5 ini. Hanya hunter-hunter yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh dewa lah yang mampu mencapai tingkatan ini. Itu yang sering dikatakan oleh para tetua desa. Dengan kekuatan yang amat hebat, jangan dikira para manusia setengah dewa ini boleh tiap saat bersantai dan bermalas-malasan. Justru karena kekuatan mereka yang amat dahsyat, musuh mereka tak kalah dahsyat pula. Ambil contoh dua naga legendaris, Fatalis dan Lao-Shan-Lung. Hanya hunter level 5 lah yang sekiranya sanggup berduel dengan monster legendaris ini. Biasanya para kepala desa telah mencapai level ini. Para tokoh-tokoh dalam dunia hunter, seperti kakek buyutku, Hashirama-sama, Minato-sama, Sarutobi-sama lah contoh dari pemegang level tertinggi ini. Dan katanya sih, organisasi hunter bayaran bernama Akatsuki juga anggotanya diisi oleh beberapa hunter level 5. Kalo kalian mau tahu, kakak kandungku sang pengkhianat desa juga hampir naik ke levelnya para raja ini. Iya, Uchiha Itachi sang 'Rubah Konoha'.

Kembali ke ruang pertemuan...

"Dalam rapat kita kali ini, akan ada beberapa hal penting yang akan aku sampaikan" Lanjut Sarutobi-sama.

"Pertama, hari ini aku akan memberi selebaran kepada kalian semua tentang tugas yang akan kalian jalani nantinya"

Semua pendengar termasuk aku, menatap serius ke arah kepala desa.

"Kedua, aku baru mendapatkan info dari kepala desa Kumogakure bahwa pergerakan organisasi gelap Akatsuki telah beraksi kembali"

Seketika terdengar suara bisik-bisik diantara para peserta rapat.

'Sial. Apalagi yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan aniki?' Batinku cemas sekaligus marah.

"Psst Teme, bukannya Akatsuki itu organisasi yang diikuti kakakmu ya?" Tanya Naruto sembari berbisik lirih.

"Iya. Diamlah Dobe"

Kemudian sang kepala desa melanjutkan perkatannya kembali.

"Sebenarnya organisasi Akatsuki itu tujuan utamanya hanyalah dibayar untuk memburu wyvern ataupun elder dragon (naga). Tapi, banyak yang memperkirakan bahwa pergerakan organisasi ini juga mengancam pemerintahan dari 5 desa hunter"

Aku pun sayup-sayup mendengar kata 'Uchiha Itachi' berkali-kali dibisikan oleh para hunter yang ada di ruangan ini. Sebegitu terkenalkah dia?

"Sekian penjelasan dariku. Pertemuan ini, resmi di bubarkan" Dan Sarutobi-sama langsung bangkit dari duduk bersilanya, diikuti oleh kami semua.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Ayo kita segera menuju gerbang desa. Tadi Kakashi-sensei sempat memberitahuku bahwa setelah rapat selesai, kita bertiga di haruskan menemuinya" Sakura mengisyaratkan kepadaku dan Naruto untuk bergegas menuju gerbang desa.

**H**

**U**

**N**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Kami bertiga berjalan beriringan. Tak henti-hentinya Sakura berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting kepadaku. Dan aku pun hanya membalasnya dengan sepatah kata, bukan malah. Hanya dua huruf saja, yaitu 'hn'. Buat apa sih meladeni pembicaraan yang tak jelas arah dan tujuannya?

"Teme, memangnya organisasi Akatsuki semengerikan itu ya?" Tanya Naruto sembari menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku tak banyak mendengar tentang aksi mereka. Tapi melihat keseriusan kepala desa mengenai pergerakan Akatsuki tadi, kupikir organisasi itu memiliki reputasi yang mengagumkan" Jawabku sambil tetap berjalan dan memandang ke arah depan.

"Kau tahu siapa saja anggotanya?" Naruto bertanya lagi dengan nada penasaran.

"Setahuku ada 2 yang aku paham benar. Kakakku sendiri, dan pasangan rekan kerjanya. Kisame Hoshigaki sang 'Hiu Pembunuh' "

Akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang mereka berdua. Anggota Akatsuki berburu monster dengan cara berpasang-pasangan. Tidak sendirian. Dan kebetulan pasangan kakakku adalah hunter kejam dari desa Kirigakure yang bernama Kisame. Selain itu, aku kurang tahu bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali. Kakakku adalah pengkhianat desa. Iya benar, seorang pengkhianat. Dia dengan keji telah membantai seluruh klan hunter paling elit di desaku, yaitu klanku klan Uchiha. Dan hanya menyisakan aku seorang. Entah apa alasannya, aku kurang tahu pasti. Yang pasti aku amat membencinya dan bercita-cita untuk membunuhnya. Dia adalah hunter dengan level 4, yang juga katanya sih akan naik level menjadi level 5. Dan kekuatannya? Hn, jangan ditanya lagi. Kabar yang paling santer aku dengar katanya ia pernah menghabisi wyvern besar bertanduk yang dijuluki raja gurun, bernama **Monoblos**. Wyvern dengan tanduk tunggal dan cangkang punggung yang amat keras, dan berwajah layaknya dinosaurus Triceratops itu pernah dikalahkan kakakku sendirian. Bayangkan? Sendirian! Padahal konon untuk menghabisi Monoblos paling tidak kau harus bekerja secara tim dan satu timnya mencapai 3 sampai 4 orang hunter. Hebat bukan si bajingan itu?

Yang kedua adalah rekan Itachi, si Hiu Pembunuh itu. Yang aku tahu darinya tidaklah banyak. Hanya saja rupa orang itu yang paling aku hafal. Bagaimana tidak? Well, dengan kulit berwarna biru dan wajah mirip ikan hiu, siapa sih yang bakal lupa kepadanya? Dan juga senjata andalannya itu. Yang bernama Samehada. Konon katanya, pedang raksasa yang ukurannya 11:12 dengan Amaterasuku ini sanggup membunuh seekor wyvern ukuran sedang dengan hanya 10 kali tebasan! Ckckck, sungguh senjata yang amat mematikan.

"Lho, Kakashi-sensei mana?" Naruto celingak-celinguk ketika kami bertiga sudah sampai di gerbang desa.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, orang yang bersangkutan akhirnya tiba juga.

"Yo, selamat pagi. Maaf ya aku telat. Tadi di tengah perjalanan kemari, aku sempat menolong nenek-nenek yang buta" Ucap guru kami sang jago telat itu.

"Gak usah pakai alasan segala lah sensei!" Sakura ngomel-ngomel kepada Kakashi.

Dan guru kami itu, hanya bisa menggaruk rambut peraknya yang tidak gatal itu sembari cengar-cengir.

Perkenalkan sensei kami. Namanya adalah Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Usianya 37 tahun. Seorang hunter level 4 yang amat hebat dan amat pengalaman dalam bertempur melawan monster. Walaupun kelihatannya dia pemalas dan lamban, tapi kalian jangan salah. Jika dalam medan pertempuran, gerakannya bisa amat cepat dan akurat. Penampilannya juga terkesan santai. Jika kami bertiga telah sempurna dengan memakai baju tempur kami dari bawah sampai atas, sedangkan sensei kami? Hanya armor saja yang ia kenakan. Pelindung kaki dan tangan ia lepas. Bahkan helm? Dia lepas juga. Benar-benar cari mati pria lamban ini. Tapi wajahnya terbilang unik dan nyentrik. Ia selalu memakai masker kemanapun dan kapanpun. Dan yang paling menonjol atas penampilannya adalah...mata kirinya yang ia tutupi dengan ikat kepala. Benar, semua orang ia sudah tidak mempunyai lagi mata sebelah kiri. Mata kirinya rusak parah ketika ia sedang bertarung 1 lawan 1 melawan wyvern gua bernama **Khezu**. Seekor wyvern buta, yang berwujud aneh bin menjijikan layaknya cacing raksasa. Tapi memiliki kekuatan yang ajaib berbentuk serangan listrik. Dan senjata yang dimiliki oleh Kakashi-sensei tergolong unik. Ia tak menggunakan pedang, palu, ataupun tombak. Tapi apa? Panah. Iya, sebuah panah besar berwujud Crrosbow yang ia namakan Raikiri. Setiap anak panah sensei kami itu, mengandung muatan listrik yang dahsyat yang sanggup membuat kewalahan para monster. Mengapa anak panah biasa bisa menimbulkan efek listrik yang luar biasa? Jawabannya adalah Cairan paru-paru monster bernama Khezu. Iya, cairan paru-paru monster itu adalah sumber energi listrik yang besar. Kakashi merendam seluruh anak panahnya kedalam ember yang berisi cairan paru-paru wyvern buta itu semalam, sebelum dipakai untuk bertempur keesokan harinya. Dan hasilnya, tentu luar biasa.

"Sensei, misi kita kali ini apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"O ya, aku lupa. Ini dia selebaran misi kalian" Kakashi-sensei mengambil tiga gulungan selebaran yang ada di sakunya, dan langsung membagikannya kepada kami bertiga.

Kami pun membaca keterangan misi yang tertera dalam selebaran itu dengan seksama.

"Misi kita kali ini adalah misi level 2" Kakashi-sensei mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membentuk tanda V.

"Kita akan memburu hewan herbivore bernama Apceros"

**TSUZUKU**

**Yuhuuu, author kembali lagi dengan fic aneh bikinan author sendiri. Karena author udah bosan bikin fic humor/parody melulu, maka author akan mengembangkan sayap di dunia Ffn dengan membuat fic bergenre Adventure/Fantasy. Perlu diketahui, fic ini terinspirasi dari game populer Monster Hunter buatan Capcom. Dan nama-nama monster disini juga sama persis kok dengan yang ada di gamenya. O ya, untuk lebih menghayati dalam membaca fic gaje ini, di harapkan readers sekalian mematuhi saran author lewat AUTHOR NOTE di atas ya? Soalnya jika readers sekalian tak mengetahui sama sekali wujud dari para monster itu secara mendetail dan spesifik, maka penghayatan dan kemantapan dalam membaca fic ini akan berkurang. Tapi itu semua terserah readers kok. Author cuma menyarankan aja kok. Oke gak pake lama, bagi yang mau ngasih saran atau kritik bahkan flame, silahkan klik tulisan REVIEW dibawah ini. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san :-)**


	2. Hunting Apceros

(AUTHOR NOTE : Diharapkan kepada readers sekalian untuk mencari nama monster yang author cetak tebal di *monsterhunter. wikia* demi kelancaran dan kenyamanan dalam membaca. Trims)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari jam 8. Kami berempat, aku Naruto Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei berencana akan menjalankan misi level 2 kami. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui kemarin, misi kami kali ini tidaklah mudah, juga tidaklah sulit. Sedang saja maksudku. Kami di perintah oleh kepala desa untuk berburu 2 ekor **Apceros** untuk di ambil tulang iganya. Yang konon katanya dapat digunakan sebagai material penting untuk membuat armor dengan kualitas unggulan.

"Kakashi-sensei, kapan kita akan mulai misinya nih?" Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia sudah bosan untuk menunggu. Aku heran kepada anak tunggal Minato-sama itu. Sudah dewasa, tapi terkadang kelakuannya bak anak baru menginjak usia remaja.

"Iya-iya sebentar. Sensei akan mengurusi ijin bepergian misi dulu" Kakashi-sensei kemudian berjalan menuju pos jaga yang terletak persis di samping gerbang desa kami.

"Yo Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san" Kakashi menyapa kepada kedua petugas penjaga gerbang yang kini terlihat sedang tiduran.

O ya, aku belum memberi tahu bahwa di desa kami ini ada peraturan yang mengharuskan para hunter untuk meminta ijin misi sebelum pergi keluar. Yang menjaga pos gerbang desa adalah Izumo dan Kotetsu. Dua pria paruh baya yang terlihat tak kalah malasnya dengan senseiku itu. Sebenarnya dulu mereka berdua pernah mengikuti didikan sebagai calon hunter. Tapi karena nyali yang ciut dan kemampuan yang di bawah rata-rata, mereka akhirnya mundur. Dan karena Sarutobi-sama kasihan kepada mereka berdua, akhirnya beliau memikirkan posisi yang pas untuk Kotetsu dan Izumo. Dan akhirnya, inilah pekerjaan mereka yang pas sehari-harinya.

"Eh ada Kakashi-san" Kotetsu mengucek-ucek kedua matanya karena masih mengantuk.

"Silahkan tanda tangan Kakashi-san" Izumo menyodorkan buku untuk di tanda tangani Kakashi, sebagai bukti bahwa ia telah resmi pergi untuk menjalankan misi.

Kakashi lalu segera mengambil pensil dan kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangan di buku itu.

"Aku pergi misi bersama mereka bertiga. Mereka tanggung jawabku" Ucap Kakashi sembari menunjuk ke arah aku, Naruto, dan Sakura.

Setelah selesai, Kakashi langsung berojigi kepada Kotetsu dan Izumo lalu kemudian berkata "Kalian berdua pasangan yang cocok".

"EHHHHH?" Sontak saja terjadi keributan kecil yang cukup kekanak-kanakan di antara mereka bertiga.

Kakashi lalu kembali menghampiri kami bertiga.

"Semua peralatan berburu sudah siap?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah" Jawab kami bertiga serempak dengan mantap.

"Oke, ayo berangkattt!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangatnya yang membuat kuping pegal seketika.

Akhirnya kami pun memulai perjalanan ini bersama-sama. Kami setiap 3 hari hingga 6 hari sekali pasti selalu di tugasi untuk pergi misi bersama tim ini, Tim 7. O ya, aku belum bercerita kepada kalian ya tentang pembagian tim. Aku akan jelaskan sebisaku. Teman-teman seangkatanku yang seumuran, berjumlah 12 orang. Dan karena prestasi kami yang baik dalam menjalankan misi, kami sering berdua belas sering dikatkan sebagai rookie 12. rookie 12 kemudian di bagi menjadi empat tim, di mana satu timnya beranggotakan tentunya tiga orang. Kebetulan aku, Naruto, dan Sakura masuk ke dalam tim 7 yang dibina oleh Kakashi-sensei. Tim 8 di anggotai oleh Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Dan dibina oleh Asuma-sensei. Katanya sih, hal yang paling di unggulkan dari tim 8 adalah kekompakannya dalam menghabisi monster. Perpaduan kekuatan antara Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji nyaris sempurna dan saling mengisi satu sama lain. Lalu tim 9. Tim ini di anggotai oleh Neji, Ten-Ten, dan Lee. Mereka bertiga dibina oleh hunter paling enerjik yang malah terbilang norak, bernama Gai-sensei. Kekuatan yang paling menonjol dari tim ini ada pada semangatnya yang amat pantang menyerah. Mungkin karena di akibatkan oleh watak sensei mereka kali ya? O ya, tim ini juga di kenal dengan strategi tipe close-range combatnya. Yang terakhir adalah tim 10. Tim ini di anggotai oleh Hinata, Shino, dan Kiba. Mereka dibina oleh satu-satunya sensei hebat berjenis kelamin perempuan, yaitu Kurenai-sensei. Tim ini menonjol dalam hal pelacakan monster yang terbilang amat akurat.

Kembali ke perjalanan kami berempat...

"Sensei, lokasi berburunya masih jauh tidak sih?" Naruto kembali bertanya sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yaaa kira-kira emm...1 jam lagi kita sampainya lah" Jawab sensei kami dengan ekspresi malasnya. Benar-benar tidak niat hidup ini orang.

"Kalo ada Sasuke-kun sih, berapapun jauhnya jarak yang harus di tempuh aku rela kok" Sakura lagi-lagi berusaha mencari simpati dariku dengan rayuan anehnya itu. Dasar perempuan aneh bin ajaib.

Kami masih berjalan beriringan. pepohonan yang lebat di sertai suara kicauan burung masih setia menemani langkah kami berempat. Katanya sih monster bernama Apceros itu habitatnya ada di dalam goa, di tengah hutan ini. Aku pernah melihat sekali wujud monster ini, walaupun itu dalam kondisi yang sudah mati ketika para hunter dari desa kami membawa mayat monster ini untuk di konsumsi dagingnya.

"Psst diam semuanya" Kata Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba.

Kami pun segera berhenti, walau jujur tak tahu apa alasannya.

"Lihat goa itu" Telunjuk sensei kami di arahkan ke sebelah kiri, di mana samar-samar terlihat lubang hitam yang besar yang berada di rerimbunan semak-semak.

"Kalian tahu apa maksudnya kan?" Kakashi-sensei bertanya penuh makna.

"Itu adalah goa" Sahutku singkat.

"Dan itu tandanya..." Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Naruto langsung mendahuluinya.

"Apceros ada disekitar sini!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan.

(Pletakkk)

"Awww, kenapa kau terus memukulku Sakura-chan?" Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Psst jangan berisik. Kalian ikuti aku pelan-pelan" Ucap Kakashi-sensei lirih.

Sensei kami perlahan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke arah goa yang di perkirakan sebagai sarang Apceros itu. Dan kami pun ikut mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Dengarkan kata-kataku" Ucapnya singkat, tapi terdengar serius.

Aku dan Naruto lalu menatap ke arah Kakashi-sensei dengan tak kalah serius juga.

"Menurut pengalamanku sebagai seorang hunter, goa Apceros di huni oleh dua ekor saja. Biasanya mereka adalah Apceros jantan dan betina"

Aku masih memperhatikan senseiku, begitu juga Naruto.

"Aku ingin nantinya kalian menghadapi makhluk itu satu lawan satu. Sasuke satu, dan Naruto satu. Pas bukan?"

"Kalau aku sensei?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada was-was.

"Kau seperti biasa Sakura. Menyiapkan kemampuanmu untuk mengobati jika ada yang terluka. Oke, semuanya paham?"

Kami bertiga mengangguk serempak.

"Bagus, kita mulai perburuan ini sekarang. Biar aku yang akan memancing makhluk itu keluar dari sarangnya" Kakashi-sensei kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap menuju muka goa.

Setelah sampai, dia langsung mengambil smoke bomb (bom asap) dari sakunya dan melemparkannya ke dalam.

Kakashi-sensei lalu memberikan kode isyarat kepada kami bertiga untuk membentuk formasi.

Aku, Naruto, dan juga Sakura langsung membentuk formasi tempur seperti biasanya. Aku di kiri, Naruto di kanan, dan Sakura ada persis di belakang kami berdua.

"Sakura-chan, semua obat-obatan dan peralatannya sudah siap kan?" Tanya Naruto sembari bersiap untuk mengambil senjata andalannya yang masih terpasang di punggungnya itu.

"Hmm" Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Bersiaplah kalian. Mereka berdua datang" Kata Kakashi sambil bergerak mundur perlahan.

Seperti itulah tugas sensei di tim. Dia hanya berfungsi sebatas pembina dan pembimbing saja. Masalah pertempuran, sepenuhnya di serahkan kepada anggota tim. Itu di lakukan agar anggota tim bisa mandiri total dalam pertempuran. Kecuali jika keadaan benar-benar amat kritis, baru seorang sensei turun tangan langsung ke medan tempur. Maka dari itu kalian jangan heran melihat Kakashi-sensei yang sekarang sedang duduk manis di atas pohon. Benar-benar memuakkan pekerjaan seorang sensei itu.

NGOOAAHHHHH...

'Suara itu?' Batinku cukup panik.

Dari dalam goa yang gelap, samar-samar terlihatlah sesosok monster yang berukuran cukup besar. Keempat kakinya terus di langkahkan pelan, dan sedikit menimbulkan getaran di tanah. Well, mungkin itu di karenakan ukuran Apceros yang lumayan besar.

**APCEROS**

Tipe Monster : Herbivora

Ukuran : Sedang

Gerakan andalan : Tandukan kepala

Apceros adalah monster herbivora, sepupu dari **Aptonoth**. Ukuran tubuhnya lumayan besar, kurang lebih dua kalilipat dari ukuran tubuh beruang dewasa. Dengan bentuk yang amat mirip dinosaurus purba bernama Ankylosaurus, tentu saja senjata andalannya sama. Ekor. Walau sering melakukan gerakan menyeruduk, tapi hal yang amat patut di waspadai oleh seorang hunter ada di ekornya yang sekeras baja itu. Apceros juga di lengkapi dengan cangkang besar yang berduri, yang berfungsi untuk menghalau serangan baik itu dari monster karnivore ataupun dari para hunter.

Kembali ke pertempuran...

"Dobe, bersiaplahhh!" Teriakku lantang sembari mengambil posisi kuda-kuda yang pas. Senjata andalanku Amaterasu, telah kupegang erat dan kufokuskan untuk menghabisi monster mirip kura-kura itu.

NGOOAAHHHHH...

Apceros melihat keberadaan kami bertiga. Sepertinya, makhluk yang satu ini amat cepat marah. Itu telihat dari tingkahnya yang langsung mengibas-ngibaskan ekor besarnya begitu melihat keberadaan kami.

"Sakura-chan, mundur sedikit" Saran Naruto begitu melihat monster itu mulai bergerak maju.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan langsung bergerak sedikit mundur kebelakang. Naruto dan aku langsung bergerak maju sedikit, dengan tingkat konsentrasi yang tinggi.

Langkah monster itu berangsur-angsur menjadi cepat. Dan benar saja dugaanku, dia kini akan berlari menerjang kami bertiga!

NGOOAAHHHHH...

"Bersiaplah Sakura. Rencana A" Kataku mantap sembari tetap fokus ke arah lawan.

Sakura terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu di ransel kecilnya. Dan...ketemu! Sebuah flash bomb (bom cahaya), yang berguna untuk membutakan lawan walau dalam singkat kurang lebih setengah menit saja.

"Lempar Sakura-channn!" Teriak Naruto ketika jarak Apceros dan kami tinggal 7 meter saja. Sakura pun segera melemparkan flash bomb ke arah depan dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan...

FLASSHHH

Bingo! Monster itu terkena jebakan kami!

"Dobe, ayo" Aku pun bergegas menyerang, dan diikuti pula oleh Naruto. Aku menyerang dari arah kiri, Naruto dari arah kanan.

"HEEAAHHH!" Ku hunuskan pedangku dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah monster itu.

(SPLASHHH) NGOOAAAHHHHH...

Berhasil! Satu serangan dari pedang hitamku in berhasil membuatnya terluka. Dan cangkangnya pun sudah mulai retak. Mungkin jika yang di gunakan untuk menyerang adalah pedang biasa, maka tak akan ada pengaruhnya. Tapi ini lain. Pedang legendaris Amaterasuku jangan di samakan dengan pedang yang pasaran.

"Naruto, sekarang!" Teriakku berusaha memberinya aba-aba.

"HIAATTT!" Naruto langsung menusukkan tombak Rasengannya ke arah samping dari tubuh Apceros.

(SLEBBB) NGOOAAAAHHHHHH...

Good Job! Tombak itu berhasil menusuk ke dalam paha kiri Apceros dengan luka yang terbilang parah. Naruto mencabut tombaknya kembali dan bergerak mundur, begitu pula denganku.

Nafas kami berdua tak beraturan. Melakukan satu kali serangan saja sudah cukup melelahkan. Benar-benar pertempuran yang sesungguhnya.

"Teme, kita serang lagi monster itu. Bagaimana?" Naruto menoleh ke arahku dengan tampang penuh harap. Benar-benar ketagihan anak ini.

Aku melihat kini Apceros itu sedang benar-benar kewalahan. Darah terus mengalir dari tubuh besarnya itu. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kata Kakashi-sensei, ada dua Apceros yang seharusnya keluar sarang. Mana lagi yang satunya?

"Sensei, kenapa Apceros yang muncul hanya satu hah?" Tanyaku lantang.

"Entahlah Sasuke. Setahuku seharusnya ada dua ekor di setiap sarang. Tetap waspada dan kalau bisa, secepatnya habisi yang kalian lihat sekarang" Jawabnya sambil tetap bersantai di atas pohon. Hn, enak sekali dia? Dia pikir, kami bertiga tontonan gratis apa?

"Baiklah...ayo Teme"

"Oke"

Kami pun mulai ancang-ancang untuk menyerang kembali. Begitu juga monster itu. Walaupun sudah terluka parah, tapi kelihatannya dia akan menyerang kami kembali.

"HEEAAHHH!" Teriak kami berdua sambil berlari menerjang Apceros yang kini juga sedang berlari untuk menerjang kami juga. Siapa yang akan menang?

(SPLASHHH)

(JLEBBB)

NGOOAAHHHHH...

Kami berhasil mengenainya sebelum dia mengenai kami! Aku sabetkan pedang panjang ini tubuhnya, begitu juga Naruto. Tapi...

"Arrghhh"

"Dobbeee!"

Naruto jatuh tersungkur setelah terkena sabetan dari ekor sekeras baja milik monster itu. Walaupun sekarat, tapi Apceros itu sempat memberikan perlawanannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sial!

"Sakura, obati luka Naruto" Perintahku. Dan Sakura yang memang sudah lumayan pengalaman, langsung cepat tanggap terhadap situasi.

Aku menoleh ke arah depan. Yang kulihat sekarang, monster itu telah mati dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya. Aku pun bergegas menghampiri Naruto setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan sudah aman.

"Kau tak apa Dobe?" Tanyaku cemas dengan keadaan rivalku sekarang ini. Yang kulihat armor yang terpasang di dada Naruto rusak cukup parah. Tapi selain armor, tak ada bagian lain yang terluka.

"Uhhukk" Naruto memuntahkan sedikit darah dari tenggorokannya. Sepertinya ia terkena luka dalam. Benar-benar dahsyat serangan ekor dari Apceros itu. Tak salah jika banyak monster karnivore lainnya yang terpaksa mundur di tengah-tengah pertarungan memburu Apceros.

"Lekas minum ini Naruto" Sakura memasukan pil ke dalam mulut Naruto, dan bergegas memberinya air minum. Mungkin itu semacam pil obat luka dalam.

"Kalian tak apa? Bagaimana kondisimu Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei mendekati kami dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya dia cukup cemas terhadap keadaan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa se..sensei" Sahut Naruto sembari tersenyum kecut. Padahal aku yakin sekarang ia sedang merasakan sakit yang cukup hebat di dadanya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sanggup bertempur sendirian?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku sanggup"

"Baiklah jika kau merasa tak sanggup..." Belum selesai sensei berbicara, tiba-tiba...

NGOOAAHHH...

'Shit! apa lagi itu'

Kami semua menoleh ke arah belakang. Disana terlihat sesosok Apceros yang sedang mengendus-endus mayat Apceros yang tadi telah kuhabisi. Tiba-tiba saja, reaksi monster itu terlihat amat agresif. Mungkin dia amat marah karena mengetahui pasangannya telah tewas oleh kami para hunter.

"Sasuke, kau serius sanggup menghadapinya sendirian?" Kakashi-sensei menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan ragu.

Aku lihat Naruto masih terkapar tak berdaya akibat serangan ekor Apceros tadi. Dan Sakura pun, masih sibuk mengobati luka Naruto. Sial, keadaan semakin rumit.

"Aku sanggup"

Kakashi-sensei tercengang begitu mendengar penuturanku yang spontan itu. Tapi kemudian, dia berkata " Bagus, kupercayakan keselamatan rekanmu kepadamu, Sasuke"

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, selamat berjuang Sasuke" Ucap Kakashi sambil kembali naik ke atas pohon untuk memantau jalannya pertempuran.

Aku memegang Amaterasu dengan sedikit bergetar. Iya benar, perasaanku sedikit dinaungi oleh ketakutan sekarang. Aku baru pernah bertarung satu lawan satu melawan monster kali ini. Monster cukup besar lagi.

"Dobe, Sakura, cepat kalian menyingkir dari sini"

Sakura langsung memapah Naruto dan membawanya pergi menjauh kebelakang, menuju area yang cukup aman.

'Ayo...datanglah kau monster'

NGOOAAHHHHHHH...

Apceros berlari kencang ke arahku dengan amarah yang luar biasa. Ini benar-benar berat bagiku. Tapi aku harus siap. Ini demi keberhasilan tim. Akan kubuktikan, bahwa aku adalah keturunan Uchiha yang mewarisi darah kakek buyutku. Sang pahlawan Konohagakure.

"RASAKAN INIII!" Aku mengayunkan Amaterasu dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah kepala monster itu.

(SPLASHHH)

Bagus! Tepat sasaran. Kulihat monster itu terbanting ke arah kanan. Tapi sebelum terbanting, ekornya mengarah kepadaku.

Settt...nyaris saja aku terkena sabetan ekornya itu. Pyuhhh, benar-benar pertarungan yang menguras energi.

Apceros itu kembali bangkit. Dia kemudian berbalik lagi ke arahku, dan kembali berlari menerjangku.

NGOOAAHHHHH...

Aku pegang erat Amaterasuku dengan kedua tanganku. Karena bobot pedang ini yang di atas rata-rata, hanya dengan beberapa kali sabetan saja energiku sudah terkuras hampir separuhnya.

Monster itu kembali menyeruduk dengan kekuatan penuh. Sial, aku tak bisa asal-asalan dalam mengayunkan pedangku ini. Benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Settt...aku menghindar ke arah kanan. Lagi-lagi nyaris saja aku terkena hantamannya.

Monster itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, dan mengayunkan ekornya ke arahku walau posisinya membelakangiku.

Wusshhh...

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat ada serangan ekor dari monster itu. Aku pun refleks menangkisnya dengan pedangku.

(CTANGGG)

'Sial, berat sekali menahan kekuatan ekor Apceros ini' Batinku.

Aku masih menahan ekornya dengan pedang andalanku. Di antara kami berdua, sama sekali tak ada yang bergerak. Adu kekuatan antara ekor Apceros dan Amaterasuku membuat kami seakan seperti patung saja.

Tiba-tiba...

NGOAHH...

Apceros itu melepaskan ekornya dan pergi menjauh dariku. Ada apa ini?

"Kakashi-sensei, ada apa ini? Mengapa...monster itu menjauh?" Aku bertanya penuh rasa heran. Tak biasanya seekor monster menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi, mengingat tadi ia amat geram setelah tahu bahwa pasangannya tewas olehku dan Naruto.

"Pssttt, diamlah" Wajah Kakashi-sensei menjadi serius. Dia lalu turun dari pohon dan mengadahkan pandangannya ke arah langit.

Aku yang masih keheranan hanya bisa terdiam seperti patung. Begitu juga Naruto dan Sakura yang ikut keheranan dari kejauhan.

"Woyyy Temeee! Apa yang terjadiii?" Teriak Naruto dengan keras.

Kakashi-sensei menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir. Seakan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Sensei, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Bisikku lirih.

"Ada yang tidak beres. Bukan dengan monster itu, tapi dengan keadaan sekitar" Jawabnya penuh lika-liku. Dasar, kenapa tidak to the point saja sih?

Tiba-tiba dari arah langit terdengar suara kepakan sayap yang cukup keras. Perlahan, suara itu menjadi semakin keras.

plek..Plekk..PLEKKK..PLEKKKKK

Angin besar bertiup seiring dengan mendekatnya sosok misterius itu ke tanah.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, dan mencoba menajamkan penglihatanku ke sosok itu.

"Sasuke, mundur. Ini akan menjadi rumit, bukan. Amat rumit" Kata Kakashi-sensei dengan nada amat serius. Seumur-umur dia membina tim 7, baru pernah aku melihatnya seserius ini.

Sosok itu pun telah sempurna menginjakan kakinya di tanah, sembari menimbulkan getaran yang sedikit keras.

KUOK KUOK KOK KOK...KUOKUOKKK

Suara yang keras seperti kokokan ayam jantan, kulit yang berwarna pink, dan paruh raksasa itu. Jangan-jangan makhluk itu...

"Dia adalah seekor bird-wyvern (wyvern burung). Dan namanya adalah Yian-Kut-Ku" Kata-kata sensei kami barusan membuat mataku terbelalak lebar.

'Ini tidak mungkin. Kami..kami harus menghadapi seekor wyvern'

**TSUZUKU**

**Author minta maafff banget kalo penyajian fic in jelek. Kalo suara-suara efek pertarungan maupun efek monsternya jelek, itu di karenakan keterbatasan author sebagai manusia biasa *halah*. Oke, author persilahkan bagi yang mau ngereview fic ini. Saran, kritik, maupun flame akan author terima :-)**


End file.
